Vie et mort d'un mangemort
by Matol
Summary: pourquoi severus est til devenu mangemort, quels sont ces liens avec Harry, pourquoi a til changé de camp?pour le savoir il faut lire ma fic! Bonne lecture à tous Chapitre 4 ONLINE
1. Chapter 1

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**VIE ET MORT D'UN MANGEMORT.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à JK.ROWLING mais y a que moi qui l'ai inventé toute seule (na).

**Note :** Ceci est ma toute première fic donc pour ceux qui la lirons pourriez vous me dire honnêtement ce que vous en avez penser en me laissant une petite review MERCI. Pour une meilleure compréhension de ma fic, il est important de préciser que les souvenirs sont en italiques et que les pensées des personnages sont soulignées.

MA FIC NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE LES EVENEMENT DU HARRY POTTER N°6 et, pour le bon déroulement de celle-ci, rogue a rejoint les mangemorts a l'age de 19ans et les a quitté alors qu'il avait 26ans.

**Bon à savoir :** L'histoire se déroule en 1977, durant la septième année des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. L'histoire colle le plus possible (dans les évènements majeurs) avec celle de JK.Rowling malgré quelque changements opérés pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.

ET UN GRAND MERCI A MA BETA LECTRICE TRINITY1412 MERCI MA PUCE TU ES SUPER!

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Chapitre 1: Le pas de trop.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux sombres tels deux gouttes d'un ciel sans lune était penché sur une copie d'examen, il était allé s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres du parc de Poudlard afin de relire une dernière fois son questionnaire.

Severus Rogue était en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie: Poudlard. Les tests de fin d'année venaient à peine de commencer et il sortait de l'épreuve sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Severus adorait cette matière, elle était sa favorite et comme toujours, il avait pu répondre à toutes les réponses sans aucunes difficultés. Il n'était pas un élève très apprécié par ses camarades, même ses professeurs le trouvaient trop mystérieux pour un jeune homme de 18 ans et ils le surveillaient constamment, le regard en coin. Il dormait dans seul une chambre car personne n'avait voulu qu'il demeure avec eux et lui même se sentait bien mieux ainsi.

Il n'était pas un élève comme les autres et le directeur en personne le surveillait de très près. Severus possédait de nombreux ouvrages sur la magie noire ce qui inquiétaient fortement les adultes de Poudlard. Étrangement, il mélangeait souvent magie noire et défense contre les forces du mal, ces deux passions. Sans savoir qu'un jour, il serait indirectement cité dans un de ces précieux livre comme l'une des plus grandes menaces de leur époque, à éradiquer au plus vite.

Il venait à peine de déposer la copie dans son sac lorsque la bande des Maraudeurs, ces éternels ennemis, arriva. Cette fois, Severus ne se laisserait pas faire, il ne leur laisserait pas le temps de commencer la bataille, il allait enfin mettre son plan à exécution.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

"- Alors Servilio, tu as réussi ton examen, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir rapporter une bonne note à ta maman chérie et elle te donnera sûrement un baiser d'amour, le baiser que tout enfant reçoit quand il va au lit par exemple! HAHAHA." Ricana James Potter une lueur fière et méprisante dans les yeux.

'Pourquoi me parle t-il de ma mère, que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire? Sait-il quelque chose? Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je ne veux pas qu'il me parle d'elle! Pas elle, je la déteste! Pourquoi cet avorton parle d'elle? Non, il n'a pas le droit, pas lui!'

_La mère de Severus n'était pas un modèle d'amour et de bonté, elle était tombée enceinte par accident, et elle n'aimait pas son fil. Le père de l'enfant avait disparu peut de temps après avoir appris la grossesse de sa compagne. Severus vivait depuis sa naissance dans cet enfer sombre que peut être un foyer dépourvu de chaleur humaine._

_Il était très fréquent que Rogue surprenne sa mère, se faisant battre par un de ses nombreux « petits copains ». Elle appelait souvent à l'aide vers ce petit être qu'elle avait mis au monde, mais jamais il ne lui avait rendu son appel. Il la regardait un instant, leurs regards se croisaient et il détournait le sien, il voulait la voir souffrir autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Il s'éloigné doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, il courait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis il sortait et courait encore, parfois pendant une heure voire deux, fuyant les cris de plus en plus désespérés de cette femme qui avait cessé d'être sa mère, il y a très longtemps._

_Mais les cris ne s'arrêtaient jamais, ils résonnaient dans sa tête alors comme toujours, il rentrait dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne, il soignait superficiellement cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas tandis qu'elle l'insultait comme si tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute. Il partait alors sans se retourner, le cœur en morceaux, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre et finissait sa soirée en tuant des mouches._

_Telle était une des journées normales de Severus Rogue._

_En entrant à Poudlard, il n'était qu'un petit garçon de douze ans en apparence. Mais lorsque l'on regarder plus attentivement son jeune regard, on n'y trouvait que de la tristesse et beaucoup de rancœur. Cette lueur qui luisait dans ses yeux n'était pas celle d'un enfant normal, ni même d'un adulte normal, Severus Rogue était indéchiffrable. Dès sa première journée à l'école, deux personnes le remarquèrent instantanément. L'un deviendrait son pire ennemi et l'autre une mère: James Potter et Minerva McGonagall. Très vite, Severus se mit à rechercher la présence de Minerva auprès de lui:_

_"- Vous ne voudriez pas devenir ma mère ? " demanda le jeune Rogue à Minerva vers la fin de sa seconde année d'étude dans l'école._

_Minerva ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, " Je ne peux pas devenir ta mère comme ça, on ne choisit pas ses parents sur un coup de tête! "_

_"- Mais je n'ai pas de parents. " Répondit le petit garçon._

_"- Severus je t'aime autant qu'une mère ne pourra jamais t'aimer, je peux te protéger, je serais là dès que tu auras besoin de moi mais je ne peux pas devenir ta vrai mère même si c'est se que tu désires dans ton cœur. "_

_Cette remarque le blessa un peu, mais il l'accepta. Il avait une mère quoique fictive, mère quand même._

_Durant ses 7 années, Severus n'eut pas d'amis, il ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à en avoir et personne n'éprouvait le besoin d'aller vers lui. Beaucoup d'élèves se moquaient de lui, mais seul les « maraudeurs » eurent l'audace de chercher à le blesser intérieurement et à l'humilier._

_Dès le premier instant, James Potter et Severus Rogue s'étaient détestés. Chacun lançant des duels ou des méchancetés vers son ennemi, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils se haïssaient donc mutuellement. Mais le temps passa et tandis que Severus restait solitaires et sans amis, James lui se créa une bande de camarades avec qui il créa des liens d'amitié très forts. Son petit groupe grandit très vite en popularité, il était constitué par: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans. Les combats furent donc de moins en moins loyaux._

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Severus était fou de rage, toutes ces questions, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, les souvenirs revenaient en lui trop vite, il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face aux maraudeurs, il les détestait. Devait il rester là sans rien dire ou pour la première foi allait il agir et se venger? oui, il devait se venger, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

"- Effectivement, je pense avoir réussi mon examen mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça n'était pas le cas de tous le monde, n'est ce pas Sirius? " Répliqua Rogue d'un ton hautain.

Sirius était rouge de colère et il répliqua sans attendra.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fait surtout attention à ce que ton gros nez crasseux n'empêche pas les correcteurs de corriger ta copie! "

'S'en est trop, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, il n'a pas le droit, je doit l'arrêter sur le champ. Cette fois, il n'auront pas le temps de commençait, c'est moi qui mènerait la danse.'

"- Recurvit. " hurla Severus avec délice.

Sirius ne put prononcer une parole de plus tant sa bouche était pleine de savon. Chacun mot lui laissait échapper une farandole de bulle multicolores et sonores.

"- Expelliarmus " la formule avait surgit de nulle part et Severus décolla avant d'avoir compris que James était venu soutenir son meilleur ami.

"- Arrêtez tous les deux, Severus ce n'était qu'une simple moquerie pourquoi faut t'il toujours que tu sois violent! ".Lily Evans était intervenue sans que personne ne remarque sa présence auparavant. Mais comme toujours, c'était en faveur de James.

'Pourquoi faut t-il toujours que cette petite sang de bourbe se mêle de nos affaire, elle veut protéger son jules, comme d'habitude.'

"- Une petite moquerie! Mais avec ton petit copain Potter, les « petites » moqueries n'existent pas! Finalement tu as raison d'intervenir, ils risquaient de mal s'en sortir sans toi. " Rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire suffisant."

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à regagner la salle commune des Serpentards lorsque James et Sirius fou de rage se jetèrent sur lui, les poings serrés devant eux. Lily ne put maîtriser que James mais il était déjà trop tard et Sirius était déjà sur Rogue.

Celui-ci n'attendait que cette occasion pour mettre son plan à exécution, il allait enfin pouvoir leur montrer à qui ils s'étaient attaqués, ils allaient comprendre. Sa puissance était telle qu'il s'en étonnait lui même.

'Ces avortons vont enfin payer, je sens la haine couler dans mes veines, cette heure sera la mienne.'

Les adversaires se postèrent l'un face à l'autre, près pour un combat à la loyale sous les yeux d'une foule grandissante.

Severus se mit alors à prononcer un flot de paroles totalement incompréhensibles, Sirius sentit alors son coup se serrer dangereusement, il porta ses mains à son coup afin de se dégager de l'étreinte qui l'étranglait mais ce ne fut que sa propre peau qu'il sentit sous ses doigts.

La force venait d'autre part, il compris alors qu'elle venait de Rogue, il murmurait un sortilège, les mains tendues comme s'il serrait quelque chose de rond mais à distance. Sirius comprit enfin que s'était son propre coup que Severus serrait mentalement.

'Comment fait-il cela? Avec quelle force? C'est impossible! Est ce que je vais mourir, non je ne veux pas, j'ai peur non….'

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_Au cours des années, entre ses malheurs d'enfant et ses humiliation quotidiennes à Poudlard, Severus avait emmagasiné un flot ininterrompus de haine, de colère, de chagrin et la noirceur de son âme commençait à déteindre sur ses actions. Il se réfugiait alors dans la magie noire afin de surpasser James et Sirius lors de leurs querelles de plus en plus fréquentes. Et, malgré toute l'affection de Minerva et ses nombreuses tentatives pour le détourner de cette voie, un nouveau sentiment était peu à peu apparu dans le cœur sombre de Severus: Le goût du sang, L'ENVIE DE TUER._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir se venger de james et de son acolyte, il prévoyait que ce jour, où il pourrait enfin assouvir sa soif de vengeance, son désir de mort; oui, se jour deviendrait celui de sa renaissance.

'Enfin je serais libéré, ils vont comprendre qui je suis, ce dont je suis capable et ils regretteront tous de m'avoir bafoué, ils regretteront de s'être moqué de moi, ils vont enfin payer.'

Au cours de sa chute vers les forces du mal, sa puissance avait accru très rapidement et plus l'attente de sa vengeance était longue, plus sa haine devenait grande, lorsque le moment fatidique viendrait, il serait ingérable même lui doutait de pouvoir si ce n'est de vouloir s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et pendant ce temps, personne ne se doutait de se qui se tramait dans l'esprit tourmentait du jeune homme mais bientôt, ils allait comprendre.

Depuis le début de l'année, Severus avait attendu son heure, endurant les sarcasmes de ses camarades et surtout ceux des maraudeurs avec patience.

Ce fut la remarque de Potter qui le décida, il riait du manque d'amour maternel qu'avait subi Severus, tant mieux pour lui mais si cela le faisait rire, il allait maintenant voir par quoi Rogue avait comblait ce manque, LA HAINE coulait dans ses veines et ce pour toujours. Le combat devrait être long afin de savourer au mieux cet instant.

_**LE PAS DE TROP ALLEZ ETRE FRANCHIS**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

- "Au secours! James..." Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase, il n'avait qu'une quinzaine de secondes pour qu'il perde connaissance.

Rogue continuait son sortilège, il jubilait, son visage rayonnait de plaisir, il avait les yeux exhorbités et un énorme sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Il ne cligna pas des yeux, il ne relâcha pas son attention jusqu'à ce que James intervint. Il lui sauta sur le serpantard, le contact était rompu, Severus sourit en voyant Sirius étendu, inerte près de lui. Il entrevit James au dessus de lui qui le maintenait à terre puis il perdit connaissance, il venait d'utiliser toute l'énergie de son corps.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Quand il se reveilla, il était étendu dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, il aperçut James, Lily, Remus et Peter regroupés autour du lit de Sirius, celui-ci était réveillé et rigolait d'un rire fade avec ses amis. Tous ne savait plus quoi penser au sujet de Severus, ils le détestaient de plus en plus mais cet évenement les avait tous marqué.

Severus sourit, ils avaient enfin compris qui il était, tous le monde savait maintenant ce dont il était capable. Il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins mais, pour la première fois, c'était plutôt positif.

Maintenant, il se sentait bien, il se leva et sans un mot ni un regard, il sortit de l'infirmerie Pompom elle mème n'osa pas l'arrêter, elle avait peur de lui come tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, cette peur était selon les individus plus ou moins grande parfois mêlée à de l'admiration, parfois à du dégoût. Severus était passé de l'ombre froide de la solitude à la lumière des projecteurs mais pour lui, cette lumière était noircis par la haine. Et, il alla se préparer comme si de rien n'était pour son prochain examen. Sur son passege, chaque regard exprimait un sentiment différent (haine, dégoût, attirance, respect, incompréhension...) jamais Severusn'avait assisté à un tel spectacle et il espérait que celui dure. _'Qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils me détestent, pourvus qu'ils me craignent'_ telle était la pensée de notre jeune "criminel".

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Et voilà mon premier chapitre de ma première fic! c'est émouvant! lol

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

On comprend vite en la lisant que Severus ROGUE est mon préféré! mais j'y peut rien, les "gentils" anciens méchants, toujours un peu (si ce n'est beaucoup) noir à l'intérieur et qui ont en plus les cheveux long ou mi-long, je sais pas, il doit y avoir une réaction chimique mais c'est toujours mes préférés.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic!

à bientôt

_**MATOL**_

afin de répondre à ma question, prières de laisser une petite review! merci SMILE


	2. Chapter 2

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**VIE ET MORT D'UN MANGEMORT.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à JK.ROWLING mais y a que moi qui l'ai inventé toute seule (na).

**Note :** Ceci est ma toute première fic donc pour ceux qui la lirons pourriez vous me dire honnêtement ce que vous en avez penser en me laissant une petite review MERCI. Pour une meilleure compréhension de ma fic, il est important de préciser que les souvenirs sont en italiques et que les pensées des personnages sont soulignées.

**Bon à savoir :** L'histoire se déroule en 1977, durant la septième année des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. L'histoire colle le plus possible (dans les évènements majeurs) avec celle de JK.Rowling malgré quelque changements opérés pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.

ET REMERCIE A MA BETA-LECTRICE TRINITY1412!

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Chapitre 2: Le jour où sa vie bascula.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Albus avait accepté de le laisser terminer son année et avoir son diplôme après que Minerva l'aie eu supplié. Tous les professeur avaient eu une longue discussion afin de gérer au mieux la crise "severus". Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine au Serpantard et il s'en irait définitivement de Poudlard. L'avis général avait donc était de la laisser passer cette période normalement et de le faire surveiller par la suite. Et, malgré le fait que certains professeurs aient refusé de le laisser passer les tests en même temps que les autres, tout ce passa sans autres accidents majeurs.

L'ambiance fut assez réjouie lors du dernier banquer, tous le monde essayait d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, les maraudeurs et Severus s'étaient soigneusement évités jusque là et personne ne voulait aborder le sujet de ce fameux combat.

Rogue mangea comme toujours seul, un peu éloigné en bout de table et tous le monde évitait son regard.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir reçu leurs diplômes, les élèves de septième année se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard express qui devait les ramener chez eux avec pour la plupart, une grande mélancolie dans le cœur.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Les maraudeurs et Lily s'assirent dans un compartiment et commencèrent à discuter, très vite, ils abordèrent le sujet depuis peu tabou, Severus ROGUE. Et, James ne pouvant en supporter davantage décida d'aller parler à Severus et de lui parler seul. De toute façon, aucun ne voulait l'accompagner.

Quand il l'aperçut enfin, James sentit monter en lui une vague de colère, Severus était là, assis seul dans un compartiment, personne n'avait voulu ni osé résider près de lui. Il contemplait le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?" questionna James qui était parvenu par miracle à se maîtriser.

-"Pourquoi ai-je fais quoi?" répondit d'un ton dégagé l'ex Serpentard.

-"Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer Sirius, on se chamaillait, parfois on s'humiliait! Mais pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de tuer Sirius?" demanda le Griffondor, une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

-"Je ne sais pas, répondit avec un grand sérieux Severus. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, vous vous croyiez supérieur aux autres ton petit groupe et toi, il fallait que j'intervienne, que je fasse cesser ça!"

-"Et en quoi tuer Sirius nous aurait stopper d'après toi?" rétorqua Potter avec violence.

-" Vous auriez compris que vous alliez trop loin. Répondit calmement Rogue dont le regard était toujours aussi impénétrable. Je ne voulais pas le tuer lui, ça aurait pu être Remus Peter ou toi, ou même Lily! Mais, l'occasion s'est présentée avec lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure à l'origine, mais j'y ai pris tellement de plaisir, je sentais cette puissance dans mes veines que je n'ais pas voulu m'arrêter."

James ne sut quoi répondre, il décida de repartir, cette lueur qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux de Severus à l'instant lui faisait peur, il tourna les talons et rejoint les maraudeurs sans un mot. A ce moment là, il ne se doutait pas que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Severus Rogue, l'un des deux devrait mourir.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

De son côté, severus repartit dans ses pensées, il avait le sentiment en lui qu'il était préférable que Sirius ne soit pas mort ce jour là. Il descendit du train, et, il partit à pied vers sa maison mais il fut arrêter par un homme habillé de noir, il faisait sombre et il ne distingua pas tout de suite son visage.

" - Approche Severus, approche, ne craint rien! Je ne te veux que du bien!"

C'était la première fois que Rogue vit Voldemort et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Severus sentit que cet homme ne lui ferait, rien, il pouvait percevoir la puissance émanent de Voldemort, cette était comme un aimant pour lui, il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Il croisa le regard du Lord et sa décision fut prise instantanément.

" - Oui maître, je vous suivrait toujours! " Dit comme en état de transe.

" - Je voit que tu comprend vite, c'est très bien, je vais te conduire auprès de ta nouvelle famille, tu devra leur obéir et ils t'enseigneront tout ce que tu as à savoir "

Depuis ce jour, Severus fit tout ce que son maître lui, oubliant sa famille, chacune de ses actions constituait à entrer encore plus dans l'estime de son maître. Jusqu'au jour où Lucius Malefoy vint le chercher vers 23h30 afin de le conduire dans la salle d'initiation. La salle d'initiation, pièce de tout les mystères et de toutes les délivrances, enfin le maître avait assez confiance en lui pour l'intégrer au sein des mangemort. Il pourrait enfin arrêter de torturer les victimes des mangemorts, maintenant c'est lui qui allait les tuer, finit les tâches ingrates et bonjour la puissance.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Lucius tandis un longue robe noire au jeune homme qui l'enfila aussitôt. Il le dirigea vers le centre d'une clairière où une jeune femme était attachée ballonnée sur un autel.

" - Severus, l'heure est venue pour toi de nous prouver ta fidélité envers moi " commença Voldemort sur un ton solennel

" - Approche toi de l'autel "

Severus avança.

" - Prend le poignard entre tes mains! "

Severus se saisit du poignard

Voldemort murmura des incantations pendant environ cinq minutes, Severus pouvez voir la fine robe de soie noire qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme allongée près de lui se lever et redescendre de façon désordonnée, elle avait peur, le bandeau retenait des gémissements de panique. Severus sentait la puissance couler dans ses veines et c'est avec délectation qu'il entendit son maître lui ordonnait de mettre fin aux jour de la sang de bourbe. Severus pris le poignard de ses deux mains, le leva au dessus de sa tte et, sans un mot, sans une hésitation il l'abattit brutalement sur sa victime.

La jeune femme hurla de surprise et de douleur sa respiration se fie plus lente et quelque secondes plus tard, elle mourut sous le regard démoniaque de son bourreau.

Tous les mangemort l'applaudirent et scandèrent son nom un petit moment jusqu'à ce que leur maître lève une main pour rétablir le silence. Il pris lui même un fer et le plongea dans le feu. Une foi bien rouge, il le brandit face à Severus qui hésita une fraction de seconde.

" - Severus, voici venu l'instant tant attendu, dans quelque minutes tu fera complètement partie de notre "famille", approche ton bras, par ce fer, je vais marquer ta chair de la marque des ténèbres, jour et nuit, elle te rappellera le serment que tu m'a fait et lorsque je voudrais que tu viennes auprès de moi, la marque te le dira. Maintenant découvre ton avant-bras intérieur droit et tends le vers moi! "

Severus s'exécuta, 'tu n'auras pas mal, tu ne criera pas, tu restera droit, tu m'aimeras, tu m'obéiras et pour toujours tu m'appartiendra'. A cet instant, alors que sa chair fumait Rogue compris les paroles de son maître. Il voulut crier de douleur mais ne le fit pas, il voulut pleurer mais aucune larmes ne passa, il voulut crier mais ne le fit pas, il voulut fuir mais resta immobile, il voulut le tuer mais le respecta encore plus. Oui, maintenant Severus était un mangemort et il lui appartenait, à lui, Voldemort.

Dès cet instant, sa vie devint noire comme la couleur de ses yeux, chaque mission qu'on lui confiait il la faisait le sourire aux lèvres, Severus étai devenu quelqu'un d'impitoyable, aucun meurtre, aucune torture, aucun viol ne lui arrachaient le moindre regret. Il prenait de l'expérience petit à petit, et sa place dans l'estime de son maître ne fit qu'augmenter. Parfois il devait tuer un ancien camarade de classe mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui l'arrêtait. Il aurait pu tuer père et mère pour plaire à son seigneur. Jour après jour son âme devenait toujours plus noire et plus il tuait plus sa haine grandissait. Il pensait que sa colère se dissiperait mais il n'en était rien. Cinq ans plus tard sa foi en Voldemort commençait à diminuer, voir un homme mourir et même violer une femme ne lui procurait plus de plaisir, il le faisait par habitude, le soir il cachait les preuves de ses méfaits dans une routine morbide, avec le temps, il s'était mis à se détester, à s'écœurer lui-même.

'Mais qu'est ce que je fait ici?' Cette pensée revenait constamment dans son esprit, il songeait de plus en plus souvent à arrêter tout ça, et à rejoindre Dumbledore, mais la crainte de ce qui pourrait se passer l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Et si Dumbledore le rejetait, si Voldemort le retrouvait, comment allait-il s'expliquer auprès de ce monde qu'il avait quitté depuis longtemps et qu'il s'était évertué à réduire en pièce aidé de sa nouvelle "famille". Tant de questions et d'hésitations qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, quand il se regardait dans une glace, il avait envie de vomir, ce monstre qu'il voyait en face n'était autre que lui, ou du moins une partie de lui, une partie qu'il avait laissé le submerger jusqu'à en arriver à un point de non retour.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Une année passa ainsi jusqu'au jour où, un matin où le seigneur des ténèbres avait réuni tous ces mangemorts, il leur annonça que, le lendemain même, il allait partir en personne tuer des ennemis redoutables, Les Potter.

" - Maître,... " appela respectueusement une voix

" - Qu'y a t-il severus? " répondit l'homme.

Severus avait enfin pris sa décision il savait si il voulait terminer sa vie en temps que mangemort ou s'il allait retourner auprès de Dumbledore quitte à devoir assumer ses actes.

" - Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de vous accompagner dans cette mission? " Demanda t-il en s'inclinant très bas.

" - Pourquoi tiens tu à m'accompagner dans cette mission? "

" - Je nourris depuis longtemps l'espoir d'être celui qui débarrassera la terre de... _Potter et de sa petite famille _" sa voix se fit plus méprisante vers la fin de sa phrase.

" - Soit tu m'accompagneras, mais je t'interdis de les toucher, cette famille doit être anéantis par moi et moi seul, mais j'accepte que tu regardes tu surveilleras ainsi mes arrières. Je veux donc que tu sois près à partir demain vers cinq heures du matin! Si tu as le moindre retard c'est Lucius qui m'accompagnera. Est ce bien clair? "

" - C'est très clair monseigneur " répondirent les deux mangemorts concernés d'une même voix.

Rogue et Malefoy ne s'entendaient pas très bien, ils avaient toujours étaient en guerre pour obtenir les faveurs de leur maître, dès que l'un des deux pouvait rabaisser l'autre auprès de Voldemort ou même auprès des autres mangemorts, il ne se gênait pas. Tous savait quelle guerre ils se menaient dans l'ombre, et, chaque occasion était bonne pour une nouvelle bataille. Il n'était pas rare que des missions soit proposées aux deux hommes afin d'évaluer leur rapidité, leur efficacité et même leurs méthodes. Et, celui qui parvenait à mener au mieux la mission le plus rapidement possible augmenté dans l'estime du clan tout entier.

Après un regard mauvais en direction de Lucius qui cherchait toujours une occasion pour l'évincer, Severus se rendit rapidement à ces appartements, ce soir il dormirait ici même, il ne devait pas prendre le risque de rentrer chez lui, demain une longue journée l'attendait et il voulait être près à l'heure pour accompagner Voldemort dans cette mission "_décisive_".

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Le lendemain matin, Severus était levé vers quatre heures, il n'avait presque pas dormi de peur d'arriver en retard au rendez-vous qui changerait sa vie. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de son maître, Lucius était déjà présent. Il venait passer trente minutes à tenter de prendre la place si convoitée de son "confrère". Le seigneur des ténèbres avez d'ailleurs l'air plutôt perplexe lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue.

" - Severus, c'est bien tu es à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec ton ami Lucius et très gentiment il a proposé de nous accompagner lors de cette mission il assurera donc mes arrières au même titre que toi. " lança le Lord d'un ton quelque peu ironique. " Mais, sachez tous les deux que je ne suis pas un idiot comme vous semblez le croire et je sais pertinemment Lucius que tes intentions ne sont celles que tu prétend avoir! Ne t'avise plus de refaire ça avec moi ou tu vas payer le prix fort. Cette mission me permettra de voir lequel m'est le plus fidèle, de plus, si un mangemort me parle une autre de fait puérile comme le vol d'une mission et autres, vous sentirez la pilule passer. Ai-je été assez clair! "

" - Oui maître! " scandèrent-ils d'une même voix " nous sommes désolés maître ".

Alors ils partirent tous les trois sans plus attendre. Lord Voldemort avançait fièrement en tête suivis de ses deux "chien-chien" qui se pressaient un maximum afin de prendre part au mieux aux évènement qui allaient suivre.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une grande et belle maison qui, malgré les lourds nuage qui recouvrait le ciel à perte de vue, paraissait accueillante et pleine de vie. Et, c'est avec une mine de dégoût que les trois ombres pénétrèrent lentement dans la demeure. Severus précédait de peu son maître, il était parvenu pendant le trajet qui les avaient mené là à convaincre son seigneur de sa supériorité contre Malefoy et, à grand renfort de perfidie infâme, il était arrivé à ses fins. Lucius rageur de cette traîtrise était resté en retrait, faisant le guais devant la porte.

Doucement, tel deux serpents à la recherche d'un proie, les deux homme montèrent les escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'où parvenait des cris de bébé, une voix féminine tentait désespérément de calmer l'enfant. Cette voix Severus la connaissait bien, Lily Evans ou plutôt devait t-il dire Lily Potter. A ce nom, le mangemort frémie de dégoût. Il détestait cet homme mais peut être qu'aujourd'hui, il allait choisir une voie qui risquait de les rapprocher fortement.

Lentement la porte s'ouvrit, les cris du bébé se faisait de plus en plus fort, dans un instant, l'ancien Serpentard allait devoir faire un choix qui allait changer sa vie...

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

remarque : Lorsqu'il est devenu mangemort rogue avait 19ans et il en avait 26 lorsqu'il a quitté les mangemort pour rejoindre Albus.

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plus, j'ai voulu montrer la partie la plus noire de Rogue mais pour les fan de Sevy-chou

ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic retrace toute sa vie donc il y aura aussi sa rédemption.

PS: Cette fic ne tient pas compte de HP6

La suite ne vas pas tarder je pense, mais il va y avoir beaucoup de rebondissement, je pense donc qu'elle va faire plus de chapitre que prévu, j'ai les idées qui fusent LOOOL.

Je compte mettre en ligne des chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais ce n'est pas encore une certitude

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic.

à bientôt!

Matol


	3. Chapter 3

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**VIE ET MORT D'UN MANGEMORT.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Comme toujours, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent tous à JKRowling, sa fait un bon moment que je réclame des droits sur le personnage de Severus Rogue mais cette égoïste n'a rien voulu me laisser! lool ( Mis à part quelque endroit ou personnage venant de ma propre imagination mais ils sont tellement peu intéressant par rapport au splendide mangemort qu'elle a fait naître sur papier WOUAHHHHH )

**Bon à savoir :** L'histoire se déroule en 1977, durant la septième année des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. L'histoire colle le plus possible (dans les évènements majeurs) avec celle de JK.Rowling malgré quelques changements opérés pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.

**_RAR:_** -Trinity1412: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as été ma première revieweuse pour cette fic, c'est émouvant lool. Et, oui je remarque le favoritisme mais, continus, sa ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Zoubixx XXX

-Thrilmalia: Merci pour tes deux reviews et ça me fait très plaisir que tu suives ma fic, merci encore. Kissou

-Lana51: Merciiiiiiiiiii, deux review et longue en plus, c'est super. Pour ce qui est du messager je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu, j'estime qu'il est tellement connu que j'ai pas eu envie de l'intégrer à ma fic. Mais sa dépend du point de vue! Sinon, euh continus à m'écrire des reviews, j'adore ça! Smackimini XXX.

-Olòrin: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira plus. Kiss

-Satine-Tchii: Merci pour tes reviews et je te pardonne pour le retard lool tant que sa ne se reproduit pas!

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Chapitre 3: Je veux changer ! **_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Lentement la porte s'ouvrit, les cris du bébé se faisaient de plus en plus fort, dans un instant, l'ancien Serpentard allait devoir faire un choix qui allait changer sa vie...

Severus pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade, il avait peur, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il redoutait tant une mission. Son maître s'avançait, un large sourire se peignant sur ses lèvres pâles, sa baguette devant lui, il avançait tel un tigre qui a repéré sa proie. Il poussa la porte doucement, celle-ci grinça un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise complètement. Voldemort sortit alors de l'ombre du couloir pour se dévoiler entièrement à la jeune femme qui leur faisait face. Lily Potter tenait fermement son bébé contre elle, quand elle aperçut la silhouette qui pointée une baguette dans sa direction, elle déposa son précieux paquet dans un landau puis se retourna vivement. Deux mots uniques résonnèrent, un jet de lumière verte éclaira la pièce, un dernier cris, "HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY".

Lily Potter était morte, Severus ne le croyait pas, il savait qu'il aurait du intervenir, qu'il aurait pu déstabiliser son maître et laisser le temps à James de tuer Voldemort mais, il avait tellement peur, il ne savait plus en qui il croyait, cela faisait six ans qu'il se battait au côté du mage noir le plus puissant au monde, il avait "_aimé_" cet homme, il avait aimé lui obéir et maintenant, il devait choisir entre le trahir pour se racheter ses fautes ou continuer à être cet homme écœurant qu'il ne voulait plus être. Il avait trop réfléchi, un deuxième jet de lumière verte venait de terrasser l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Déjà le seigneur des ténèbres s'approchait de l'enfant, il répéta une troisième fois la formule fatidique mais, le scénario qui suivit n'aurait pu être imaginé par personne d'autre au monde. Le sort ricocha littéralement sur l'enfant et vint frapper de plein fouet celui qui l'avait lancé, Voldemort hurla et disparut soudainement. Rogue était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il s'approcha de l'enfant, celui-ci arborait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'endroit même ou le sort était venu rebondir quelque seconde plus tôt.

Il entendit alors un gémissement derrière lui, il se retourna vivement, Lily n'était pas morte, il se pencha sur elle pour écouter au mieux ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

" - Pro...protège mon fils...protège Harry... " Severus avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. " Je t'en supplie Severus, protège mon enfant... promet-le moi... "

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus fine, de moins en moins audible. Severus n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait reconnu et maintenant elle lui demandait de protéger le rejeton de son pire ennemi, il réfléchit quelque seconde puis se lança:

" - Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je protègerais ton fils comme si c'était le mien. Tu peux mourir en paix. "

Un fugace sourire de soulagement passa sur le visage de la femme, puis doucement elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les réouvrir.

Pendant quelque seconde, Severus pleura en silence, jusqu'à ce que le bruit assourdissant d'une moto vint briser le silence de la nuit. Severus leva la tête dans la direction de l'engin et reconnu Hagrid, le protégé de Dumbledore sur une moto immense volante. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre ici, il ne devait pas être vu. Il courut alors le plus vite qu'il pu vers le seul endroit ou vivait encore la seule personne qui peut être l'écouterait.

Poudlard, c'était là qu'il devait aller.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Il courut ainsi pendant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à l'immense demeure qu'il s'était jure de ne plus jamais approcher six années plus tôt. Il courut tel un dément vers l'entrée, suivit les couloirs qu'il connaissait si bien, passa comme flèche devant la grande salle. Là, il aperçut le professeur McGonagal qui avait été son professeur de métamorphose, la plupart des autres figures lui étaient inconnues. Il courut encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

' Pourvus qu'il n'est pas changé le mot de passe ' Songea le jeune homme, qui sentait une légère panique à l'idée que le vieil homme ne veuille pas le recevoir.

" - Citron sorbet " lança t-il pas très sur de lui.

Rien ne se produisit. Il attendit un instant puis retenta de prononcer le code magique, mais l'escalier resta immobile. Quelque seconde plus tard, il put entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se réfugia derrière une statue représentant un immense chevalier. La personne qui arrivait n'était autre que Minerva Mcgonagal, sa mère de substitution.

" - Montre toi Severus, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu passer devant la grande salle tout à l'heure! " Personne ne bougea, des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de la vielle dame, " Si tu m'aimes un tant soi peu Severus, montres toi je t'en supplie! " Cria t-elle dans un sanglot.

Rogue sortit alors honteusement de sa cachette, il baissait les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de cette femme qui l'avait tant aidé. Celle-ci resta un long moment à le regarder, ne sachant si elle devait le corriger comme un enfant ou si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, elle préféra choisir la seconde solution, elle aviserait ensuite.

" - Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'étais si inquiète, tu aurais au moins pu me dire comment tu allais! " Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

" - Je suis vraiment désolé Minerva, mais il s'est passé tellement de chose dans ma vie ces six dernières années, et puis je voulais renier tout ce que j'avais vécu avant... " Il s'arrêta, n'osant parler des atrocités qu'il avait commis en étant au service de Voldemort.

" - Chut! ne parle pas de ça, pour l'instant, tu dois parler avec Dumbledore, je suis moi même curieuse de savoir ce qui t'amène ici, et... si tu es là pour ton maître, je te prierais de dégager sur le champ! " Siffla t-elle froidement. Le ton de sa voix avait changé si soudainement que je jeune homme était un peu perdus, il avait déçu la seule femme qui l'avait aimé alors qu'il était enfant et cela il le comprenait au son de sa voix. Elle l'aimait encore, c'était sur, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas pris dans ses bras. Mais, la vie qu'il avait mené, les choix qu'il avait fait, les horreurs qu'il avait perpétré, tout ça s'était trop pour elle. Elle était un peu écœurée par l'homme sanguinaire qu'il était devenu.

" - Pourrais tu me permettre de voir Albus je te pris? " Demanda t-il d'un ton implorant au professeur.

Elle le regarda longuement comme pour sonder ses pensées et deviner ses intentions puis elle se décida, elle se tourna la statue en forme d'aigle, fit signe à Severus de s'installer sur une des marches, plaça ses mains face à lui et prononça la formule:

" - Vanille Fraise. "

L'escalier se mis alors en mouvement et Severus ne pu plus voir la femme qu'il aimait comme une mère. Quelque instant plus tard, il se retrouva face au regard perçant d'un homme qu'il ne pensait pas redouter autant. Et, c'est tremblant comme une feuille qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil comme le lui indiquait le directeur de Poudlard sous le regard calculateur et insondable de l'homme qui allait devenir son sauveur, son ami, son mentor.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

" - Parlez Severus, je vous écoute. " Dumbledore avait décidait de donner un chance au mangemort de s'expliquer sur ses actes et sur sa présence en ce moment même à l'école.

" - Albus, Je veux changer, je suis honteux de ce que j'ai pu faire, mes choix n'ont pas été les meilleurs et je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai pu commettre comme atrocités. Mais il y a six ans lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres m'a recueilli, je sortais à peine de Poudlard et mon cœur était plein d'amertume et de haine, je sais, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce que j'ai fait mais si cela peut vous rassurer, le remord me ronge jour et nuit... " Severus allait continuer à s'expliquer lorsqu'il fut coupé.

" - Ecoutez Severus, si vous êtes ici pour trouver des excuses à vos actes, vous pouvez repartir sur le champs, il va falloir du temps pour que vous retrouviez ma confiance, et pour le moment, j'attend d'avoir des preuves de votre bonne foie. Donc, je vous écoute, pourquoi revenez vous vers moi aujourd'hui? "

" - Bien, comme vous le savez, le seigneur des ténèbres a disparu, je ne comprend toujours pas comment le gamin a pu renvoyer le sort contre lui mais, c'est arrivé. Cela faisait déjà une année que ma foie en se que je faisais, mes gestes étaient devenu une simple mécanique que je répétais tous les jours, je ne croyais plus en se que je faisais, mes motivations étaient inexistences. Il m'a fallu du temps pour que je comprenne que j'avais fait une erreur, que l'homme que je suivais aveuglément n'était en fait qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang et de préjugés. Je me suis mis alors à le haïr, à me haïr, je me dégoûtais, j'étais si lâche, je continuais à tuer, violer, torturer et j'en passe de parfaits innocents. Mais j'avais si peur, si peur que si je m'enfuyais, il ne me retrouve. Si il me retrouve Albus, je suis mort, mais... " Un sourire pâle passa tel un ange sur son visage. " Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, la mort sera si belle, ici il n'y a pour moi que douleur, insomnie et tristesse et remord. Ne me faites pas la morale professeur, je sais ce que vous pensait et vous avez raison, j'ai mérité tout ce m'arrive et je devrais avoir honte de me plaindre, moi je suis en vie contrairement à toutes mes victimes! "

L'homme eut un arrêt, cette pièce ne lui plaisait pas, il y avait trop de miroir ou il se voyait avec horreur. Le directeur regarda profondément son ancien élève, comment ce garçon avait pu devenir ce qu'il était maintenant, tout avait basculait le jour ou il avait tuer Sirius Black, oui, ce jour là le jeune homme avait trouvait une voix qui aurait pu il pensait le débarrasser de sa haine.

" - Vous pensiez vraiment Severus que vous auriez pu être plus serein si vous vous étiez défoulé sur des innocents, quel est la personne que vous vouliez atteindre à chaque fois que vous tuiez quelqu'un? " Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton de reproche.

" - James Potter et sa bande, j'ai compris que c'était eux que je voulez torturer hier à peine, le jour où je l'ai vu mourir. "

Dumbledore regarda Rogue avec horreur:

" - Vous étiez là bas hier? Et vous n'avez pas bougé pour les aider, vous êtes un monstre, comment pouvez vous venir demander asile à Poudlard après ça? Sortez, sortez immédiatement! " Le directeur était rouge de colère et de haine, il regarde son ancien protégé avec dégoût.

" Attendez Albus, je peux vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé au moins? Je vous en supplies, laissez moi au moins un chance de vous faire comprendre ce qui s'est passé? " Albus hocha la tête, il écoutait. " Cela faisait une semaine environ que je voulais définitivement quitter les mangemorts mais, je n'en avais pas le courage. Quand j'ai appris que le maître voulait attaquer les Potter, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de regagner un peu de mon honneur. Je me suis alors évertué à convaincre le mage noir que je pouvais lui être utile si je l'accompagnais. Il a finalement accepté et, hier matin nous nous sommes rendus lui, Malefoy et moi chez James et Lily. Je vous assure que j'ai voulu intervenir mais, quand je il a lancé le sort sur Lily, je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais qu'il allait prendre son tant pour les tuer et que j'aurais un instant pour leur permettre d'avoir l'avantage. Mais, à peine la porte de la chambre était ouverte, qu'il avait déjà lançait un Avada Kedavra sur Lily, pendant ce temps, James est arrivé, il a vu son épouse morte, Son fils était dans le landau, quand elle a senti la présence de Voldemort, elle l'a aussitôt mis de façon à le protéger de son corps. J'ai étais tellement surpris par ce geste que je n'ai pas pu bouger et déjà James était mort. "

Severus s'arrêta tout d'un coup, il revoyait cette scène, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il termina alors son récit en les sanglots, il expliqua à Dumbledore comment il avait été lâche au point de ne pas intervenir lorsque le sorcier pointait sa baguette sur le nourrisson. Il avoua avoir était pétrifié par la peur à ce moment là et, il parla au vieil homme de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily.

Albus était abasourdis par le récit qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait à peut près ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les détail des évènements et, maintenant qu'il savait tout, il voulait vomir, il était écœuré par la méchanceté gratuite de cet homme que l'on disait être le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

" - Albus... " Repris Severus, " Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce que je veux à tout prix pouvoir tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Lily, la seule promesse que j'ai faite et qui consiste à aider quelqu'un et non à le tuer. Je veux me racheter de mes fautes, je vous en pris Albus, je ferais ce que vous voudrez pour y parvenir... "

Albus regarda longuement le jeune homme, il se décida alors:

" - Vous résiderez le plus clair de votre temps à l'école, elle vous assurera une grande protection, j'irais me porter garant de votre honnêteté face au ministère. J'attend donc que vous ne me trahissiez jamais Severus! Pour ne pas que votre présence alarme les élèves, vous allez prendre le poste de professeur de potion, et vous n'aborderez jamais votre passé avec les élèves. " Severus remercia mille fois le directeur, il était si heureux qu'il lui accorde sa confiance, il ne le décevrait pas. " Autre chose _Professeur Rogue_, il va falloir que vous réprimiez vos ancienne manie, je vous interdit donc de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. ( Je parle des élèves bien sur, ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds par les autres professeurs. "

" - Bien sur, bien sur, je ferais tout ce que vous me direz Albus, encore merci! "

" - Bien, maintenant allez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre mère, elle vous mènera à vos nouveau appartement, vos affaire y sont déjà. Je viens de leur ordonner de venir ici grâce à la magie. "

Severus pris Dumbledore dans ses bras et courut comme le vent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à McGonagall qui en pleura de joie.

Très vite, les autres professeurs l'acceptèrent comme un des leur mais, les problèmes n'allaient pas venir d'eux.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de publié, trois sa commencèrent à être bien non?

j'espère sincèrement que ma fic vous plait, moi je suis impatiente d'écrire la suite de mes idées, j'en ai de plus en plus et il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans tout çà lool.

Bon là, Sevy-chou commence à devenir gentil mais son passé va vite le rattraper, le pauvre!

Je sais que pour l'instant mon histoire ne suit pas les évènements

du livre 6 de JKRowling mais, dans les chapitres à venir, je vais reprendre des

passage du tome numéro 6 et les refaire à ma sauce.

Et bien... Merci d'avoir lu ma fic

Si vous avez des commentèrent, laissez-moi une petite review

Merci beaucoup

A plus

Matol.


	4. Chapter 4

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**VIE ET MORT D'UN MANGEMORT.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

** Disclaimer :** Les personnages et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à JK.ROWLING mais y en a que c'est moi qui les inventés toute seule (na).

MA FIC NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE LES EVENEMENT DU HARRY POTTER N°6 et, pour le bon déroulement de celle-ci, rogue a rejoint les mangemorts a l'age de 19ans et les a quitté alors qu'il avait 26ans. Lorsque des évènement du tome six apparaitrons dans ma fic, vous serez prévenus. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun spoilers du tome 6 dans ce chapitre.

**Bon à savoir :** L'histoire se déroule en 1977, durant la septième année des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. L'histoire colle le plus possible (dans les évènements majeurs) avec celle de JK.Rowling malgré quelques changements opérés pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.

**_RAR:_**

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Chapitre 4: Un problème... professeur?**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Ce matin, Severus donnait son tout premier cours à l'école Poudlard, parfois, certaines de ses habitudes mangemort revenaient en lui mais il parvenait à les contrôler. Sa crainte n'était le cours en lui-même mais plutôt le fait de voir affronter les élèves insolents et pré pubères de sixièmes années. En plus, pour bien commencer la semaine, il avait un double cours avec les sixièmes années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Il craignait affreusement l'instant où il devrait être confronté à eux, il avait de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler si l'un d'entre venait à l'énerver considérablement. Hors, pour cela il paraissait que les élèves étaient très doués.

' Tu n'es plus un mangemort, tu n'es plus un mangemort, s'il y en a un qui t'embête, tu lui enlèveras des points. Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça, dorénavant, dès que tu as envie de tuer un élève, contentes toi de lui enlever des points. Et surtout, ne pas leur montrer qu'on peut devenir ami car sinon ils vont se croire tout permis. Je deviendrais le professeur le plus craint, le plus détesté, le plus injuste, froid et acariâtre de tout Poudlard, ainsi, mes instincts se traduiront par la méchanceté et l'enlèvement de points ' Telles étaient les joyeuses pensées de notre Severus national.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, il poussa violemment la porte pour montrer aux élèves qu'il désirait le calme et qu'il n'était pas un rigolo. Dans un grand mouvement de cape noire qui deviendrait plus tard une de ses marques de fabrique, il se retourna pour faire face à cette assemblée de pies bavardes qu'on appelait Elèves.

" - Vous devez déjà savoir que les baguettes magiques et les incantations ridicules ne font pas parties de ce cours. " Lança t'il d'un ton glacial, (Deuxième marque de fabrique), le seul son de sa voix glaça l'ambiance et tous les élèves cessèrent leurs activités pour écouter le nouveau prof. " Je remercierais donc les mâles du fond s'ils avaient l'obligeance d'arrêter d'impressionner leur copines avec des sorts minables. Merci! Sachez avant tout qu'avec moi, ce cours ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure sinon des points tomberont. Est-ce que c'est compris? " Questionna t-il d'un ton plutôt sarcastique. On aurait dit qu'il ne supportait pas d'être là. Et c'était le cas.

En ce moment, alors qu'il se trouvait devant cette bande de larves sans cervelles comme il se plaisait à les appeler tout le temps, il regrettait le temps où il pouvait montrer ce qu'il pensait, il s'en voulait mais, il avait envie de tuer chacun des sangs mêlés pour leur seule présence dans son cours. Il se dégoûtait mais il est difficile de changer en si peu de temps, il lui faudrait de longues années pour s'habituer à tout çà et pour se débarrasser de tous ses préjugés.

A cet instant, les jeunes gens qui se trouvaient malheureusement face au professeur Rogue ne comprirent pas tout de suite à qui ils avaient à faire, mais leur enfer ne faisait que commencer.

" - Bien, les ingrédients et la préparation de la potion que je vous demande de faire aujourd'hui sont inscrit au tableau, vous pouvez tous le lire? " Demanda t-il contraint d'une certaine politesse malgré tout. Mais, avant même que les élèves aient eu le temps de répondre, il reprit d'une voix forte: " C'est une potion simple, vous avez sûrement du déjà la voir au cours de votre seconde ou troisième mais je veux pouvoir juger de vos compétences. Je ne tolèrerais donc aucune erreur dans ce cours, chaque potion ratée fera perdre dix points à la maison de la personne. Bien partez. "

Un murmure de consternation passa dans les rangs de la classe, c'était trop injuste. Un jeune rouquin du nom de Bill Weasley prit alors la parole pour se défendre un peu contre les injustices du nouveau maître des potions. Tous savaient qui il avait été et peut qu'il l'était encore d'ailleurs, il comptait jouer là dessus pour déstabiliser le sorcier.

" - Comment osez vous être aussi injuste, à peine arrivé dans cette école et déjà vous voulez faire la loi! Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous enlever des points pour des raisons aussi futiles! " Plaida le jeune homme d'une voix assurée.

Rogue s'approcha lentement et d'une démarche fluide de Bill, sui quant à lui perdait un peu plus de son assurance à chaque pas de l'ancien mangemort.

" - Qui vous a autorisé à me parler sur ce ton et même à parler tout cour? " Questionna t-il, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. " Ne dites rien fermez là et faites votre potion, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondors pour votre attitude. Et que cela ne se produise plus à l'avenir. "

Bill allait répliquer bien entendu mais, il fut retenu par ses camarades qui ne souhaitaient pas perdre plus de point. Pour ses amis Bill se retint de coller un pain au professeur et jura que sa vengeance serait douce.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Le cours continua dans un silence de mort, aucun incident ne vint le perturber mais, la haine et la colère naissaient petit à petit dans le cœur des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards ne se plaignaient pas, Rogue avait tendance à les chouchouter, étant directeur de leur maison et lui-même un ancien de Serpentard, il avait un très légère affection pour ce groupe ci.

Le temps réglementaire pour la potion terminait, Severus fit disparaître des tables ingrédients et ustensile pour que ne subsistent encore que le chaudron et la potion qui mijotait à l'intérieur. Le professeur commença à passer dans les rangs, faisant disparaître toutes les potions réussies. Quand il eut fini, il ne restait que trois élèves qui n'avaient pas correctement fait leurs potions, deux Serpentards, une jeune fille de Gryffondors ainsi que Bill Weasley qui n'avait rien bossé de tout le cours. Rogue renvoya les deux Serpentards avec dix points ne moins chacun, mais il réservait un sort tout particulier au deux Gryffondors.

" - Pour vous deux, ce sera dix points en moins chacun ainsi qu'une retenu commune, je veux donc vous voir tous les deux a vingt heures dans mon bureau. " Il avait annoncé la sentence avec son meilleur sourire, le sourire "Sadique".

" - Quoi mais c'est injuste! " Crièrent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

" - Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter vos jérémiades à longueur de temps, donc si vous voulez vous plaindre, allez voir votre directrice de maison ou Albus. Sur ce je vous dis à ce soir et si vous êtes en retard, je vous garderai beaucoup plus longtemps. " Lança t-il avant de partir vers ses appartements dans un mouvement ample qui fit frissonner de terreur la jeune fille, elle venait de réagir qu'elle allait ce retrouver face à ce monstre à la nuit tombé, elle remercia alors le ciel que Bill soit collé avec elle.

" - C'est pas possible, c'est homme est le pire que j'ai rencontré de ma vie, j'espère que Dumbledore va vite le renvoyer, parce que moi je le supporterais pas longtemps! " S'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix où la colère prenait de plus en plus le dessus sur les autres sentiments

" - J'ai peur! " S'exclama la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille à l'idée de se retrouver face à Rogue le soir même

" - Tu n'iras pas le voir ce soir, ce monstre serait capable de te faire du mal, moi on va dire que je ne suis pas son type... " Lança t-il d'un air réconfortant.

" - Tu... Tu crois que c'est un violeur? " S'inquiéta son amie.

" - Avec ce genre de mec, on peut s'attendre à tout c'est pour çà que j'irais seul, je ferais une double retenu, ça ne m dérange pas, j'ai l'intention de mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais, après deux heures, tu préviens le professeur McGonagal d'accord? "

" - Je le ferais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu fais pour moi! Bon allons manger, avant que vingt heures ne sonne! "

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

A l'heure prévue, Bill se rendit au bureau de son professeur de potions, il topa deux coups à la porte et attendit. Severus mis environ deux minutes à ouvrir et quand il se retrouva face au jeune homme, des souvenirs de son enfance revinrent automatiquement dans son esprit. Il se revit l'espace d'un instant lui, craignant d'aller faire une retenu auprès de son professeur d'histoire de la magie qui était à cette époque là, un véritable tyran. Bill le regardait intensément, pour essayer de lire dans les yeux de l'homme des preuves d'humanité qu'il pourrait après

utiliser pour se protéger pendant sa retenu. Et, il put apercevoir des lueurs de regrets passer dans ces yeux. Lorsque Rogue se rendit compte que son élève était seul, il s'énerva presque instantanément.

" - Où est votre camarade? " Questionna t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

" - Elle tremblait tant à l'idée de venir ici que je me suis proposé pour faire sa retenue en plus de la mienne, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez me torturer trois heures plutôt que de torturer deux personnes pendant une heure trente. C'est un bon compromis non? " Rétorqua Weasley d'un ton hautain.

Le maître des potions réfléchit un instant puis, avec un sourire de délectation, il accepta et fit rentrer le jeune homme dans son antre.

Pour eux, la soirée allez être longue et riche en rebondissement.

" - Pour commencer, prenez cette brosse à dents et récurez les trois chaudrons que j'ai posé dans le coin, je veux qu'ils brillent! Compris! " Lança le professeur avec mépris.

" - Compris! "

Bill frotta ainsi le chaudron pendant une grosse heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils paraissent neuf. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dirigea lentement vers Rogue qui était plongé dans la correction de copies. Le jeune rouquin voulait en savoir plus sur l'ancien mangemort, et il tenait à saisir cette chance pour le faire parler.

" - Vous faisiez quoi avant de venir enseigner ici? " Questionna t'il d'un air dégagé.

Severus jaugea un instant son élève avant de rétorquer: " Rien d'intéressant. "

" - Vous pourriez être plus précis? Je voudrais savoir ce qui peut vous pousser à être aussi désagréable envers les gens? "

" - Comment osez-vous... " Severus se repris avant de ficher une claque sur la joue du jeune homme. " Taisez vous et reprenez votre travail. " Sur ce, il fit apparaître un quatrième chaudron près du garçon.

" - Allez, dites-moi, c'est vrai ce que tous le monde dit?... Vous... Vous êtes vraiment un mangemort? " Demanda Weasley avec un peu d'appréhension.

" - J'étais un mangemort. Voilà vous êtes content, vous avez votre scoop? " Avoua Rogue avec énervement.

Bill était un peu sous le choc de la révélation, ce n'était pas possible, Dumbledore n'aurait pas engager un mec comme çà, c'était impossible.

" - Je... Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Vous êtes... Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible... Vous... " Murmura le jeune homme.

" - Et si, c'est vrai mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais aucun mal, j'essais de me racheter. " Rogue avait dit cela comme pour convaincre son élève de sa bonne fois, il paraissait vraiment honteux et morveux, voir la réaction de Bill lui rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. " N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que les gens sachent, je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme si je n'étais pas humain. "

" - Mais vous n'êtes pas humain, pourquoi vous auriez le droit à une seconde chance, vous en avez laissé à vos victimes, des chances de s'en sortir? "

" - Euh... Je... Euh... Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi, je suis votre professeur. " Rogue reprit un peu contenance, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant ce gamin.

" - Non, vous n'êtes pas mon professeur, vous êtes un salaud, un monstre de la pire espèce, un tueur, un violeur, un... " Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il pensa au nombre de victimes que les mangemorts avaient fait, il voulait fuir cet endroit au plus vite et ne jamais revoir cet homme. Il se précipita alors vers la porte.

" - Sachez, jeune homme que si j'étais encore un mangemort comme vous le prétendez, je vous aurais tué depuis longtemps, et vous ne seriez pas là en train de me blâmer pour des faits qui vous dépassent. " Cracha t'il en l'empêchant de s'enfuir, il maintenait le jeune homme contre le mur et resserrait sa prise à chaque seconde. " Vous n'en parlerez à personne sinon, rien que pour vous le mangemort, le vrai refera surface. C'est compris? "

" - Ou... Oui " Balbutia M. Weasley qui ne sentait plus très bien, lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce, il se jura qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire, il voulait apprendre à connaître cet homme pour comprendre, comprendre comment et pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait faire des atrocités sans nom en espérant se racheter après, il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi Rogue était revenu auprès de Dumbledore, il Voulait savoir, et il le saurait.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

" - Alors, ta retenue s'est passée comment " Questionna la jeune Gryffondor qui avait échappé à la sentence.

" - Très bien, regardes, j'ai survécu! Il m'a fait gratter ses chaudrons avec une brosse à dents pendant environ une heure et demi puis je l'ai tellement énervé qu'il m'a viré de son bureau, ce mec nous cache des trucs c'est sur. Mais je sens que ça va être très dur de savoir quoi. "

" - Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère, je n'aurais pas du accepter que tu prennes ma place, je suis si égoïste, pardonnes moi. " Murmura son amie

" - Ne t'inquiètes pas Sarah, je vais bien et, je suis content d'avoir fait cette retenue seul, je veux apprendre à connaître cet homme, je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Pendant la retenue, j'ai un peu avancé dans mes recherches, et si tu avais été là, je n'aurais pas pu. Cela m'arrange donc que tu n'es pas été là. Je le ferais parler mais je dois le faire seul. "

Il resta pensif, repensant à la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il avait évoqué son passé. Tant de sentiments étaient alors passés dans ses yeux, eux qui n'exprimaient d'habitude que de la haine, du mépris ou de l'indifférence, oh oui, il voulait vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Et voila, le quatrième chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé mettre en scène Bill Weasley, c'est vraiment très amusant. Je pense qu'il sera donc présent pendant encore un petit moment.

Précision: Je ne peux bien entendu pas retranscrire ma vision de la vie de Severus Rogue en entier, c'est pour cela que certains passages peu marquants sont passés sous silence tandis que d'autres périodes elles, sont décrites de façon assez détaillée, merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Sinon, je prévois dans plusieurs chapitre de mettre notre pauvre Severus dans des situations assez délicates, voire dramatique.

Pour en savoir plus, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres

GNIARKGNIARK

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

A bientôt

Matol


	5. Chapter 5

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**VIE ET MORT D'UN MANGEMORT.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et une partie de l'histoire appartiennent à JK.ROWLING mais y a que moi qui l'ai inventé toute seule (na).

MA FIC NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE LES EVENEMENT DU HARRY POTTER N°6 et, pour le bon déroulement de celle-ci, rogue a rejoint les mangemorts a l'age de 19ans et les a quittés alors qu'il avait 26ans.

**Bon à savoir :** L'histoire se déroule en 1977, durant la septième année des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. L'histoire colle le plus possible (dans les évènements majeurs) avec celle de JK.Rowling malgré quelques changements opérés pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.

ET UN GRAND MERCI A MA BETA LECTRICE TRINITY1412 MERCI MA PUCE TU ES SUPER!

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**Chapitre 5: Comment le maître des cachots est né !**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

' Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui là? Comment ose t-il me parler ainsi de mon passé, de quoi il se mêle? '

Severus fulminait littéralement de rage, le toupet de son élève ne lui plaisait guère et il avait pertinemment compris les intentions de celui-ci: Bill Weasley voulait le faire parler de son passé, Lui, Severus Rogue, en train de se confier lamentablement à un Gryffondors de rien du tout, quelle image grotesque. A non, cela ne se produirait jamais, foi d'ancien Serpentard.

Lorsque Rogue lui avait intimait de ficher le camp, le jeune homme n'avait pas demandé son reste, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise, il semblait véritablement près à tout pour gagner la confiance de l'ancien mangemort et pour en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau professeur de potions plus qu'étrange.

Le second grand pas dans sa quête de la vérité débuta un matin alors que tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Bill vit que son professeur ayant fini de manger se dirigeait vers la grande porte dans le but probablement de regagner les cachots afin de préparer ses cours de l'après midi. C'était l'occasion rêvait pour pouvoir avoir une entrevue privée avec l'homme. Le mieux était bien entendu de se faire coller. Alors que Rogue passait à son niveau, Weasley se leva d'un bond et renversa "malencontreusement" le contenu de son plateau sur la robe noire de Severus. Celui-ci mit quelque instant à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il jaugea un moment son élève, il regarda tantôt le plateau qui avait atterri lamentablement sur le sol dans un bruit de succion, tantôt sa robe de sorcier qui était parsemé de tâches d'huile, de graisse et chocolat. Au bout d'une trentaine de seconde qui parurent une éternité pour les témoins de la scène, Rogue planta ses yeux dans le regard peu rassuré de Bill. Sans un mot, il l'attrapa par le col se lança un sort de nettoyage et partie en direction de ses appartements en traînant le pauvre rouquin qui commençait à regretter sa "si merveilleuse idée".

Une foi arrivée à destination, Bill stoppa net en voyant que son professeur le menait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne semblait pas très accueillante. Sentant l'hésitation du jeune homme, Rogue tira de plus belle sur le col de celui-ci. Il l'avait humilié devant tout le monde, il allait le payer.

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, Bill compris qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il s'agissait d'une pièce ou on entreposait toutes sortes de potions, plantes et documents relativement dangereux. Rogue pointa trois chaudrons d'où une odeur nauséabonde émanait.

" - Vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons, je veux que se soit fini dans trente minutes et qu'ils soient flambant neuf, mais essayez de ne pas respirer leurs vapeurs, elles sont légèrement toxiques. " Lança t-il d'un air dégagé.

" - Qu... Quoi! TOXIQUE! Mais, professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est dangereux, et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave, comment vous pourriez expliquer cela à Dumbledore? " Répondit le jeune roux dont des spasmes venaient tirailler l'estomac.

" - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je m'arrangerais avec le professeur Dumbledore, mettez plutôt un bandeau autour de votre bouche et de votre nez, comme cela vous inhalerez moins de vapeurs. " Ordonna Rogue avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

Bill était devenu pâle, comment Albus avait pu engager un monstre comme lui? Il avait peur, ces vapeurs étaient-elle vraiment toxiques? Cet homme était fou, c'était la seule explication. Mais, reprenant son courage à deux mains, Weasley se planta face à l'ancien mangemort.

" - Non, je ne mettrais pas ma vie en danger pour votre bon plaisir! " Lança d'une voix qu'il espérait assurer.

Rogue fut légèrement surpris par la réaction du jeune homme, il ne s'attendait pas à des signes de représailles venant de lui, mais le cran de son élève l'amusa, et il mit fin très vite à cette punition très particulière.

" - Vous avez du cran Weasley, j'approuve mais, faites attention, cela pourrait vous porter préjudice un jour ou l'autre. En attendant que cela arrive, je vous propose de venir dans mes appartements afin de faire votre véritable punition. Bien, suivez-moi " Ordonna t-il sur un ton sans appel pour prouver à Bill qu'il n'était pas gentil et que sa retenue ne serait pas rose.

" - Oui monsieur. " Répondit le concerné d'une voix morose.

Ils partirent alors tous deux en direction de l'aile droite du château où se situaient les quartiers du professeur de potions. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, Bill pu constater qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans les cachots, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Les appartements de l'homme étaient perchés dans une des petites tours qui se dressaient fièrement à la droite de Poudlard, l'intérieur étonna aussi le jeune homme qui s'attendant à découvrir un lieu très sombre rempli de bocaux plus ou moins douteux se retrouva face à une pièce plutôt éclairée, aménagée avec goût et dont les couleurs dominantes était le blanc et le orange contrairement au vert et au noir auquel toutes personnes connaissant Rogue s'attendraient.

" - Eh bien, c'est différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé! " Ne put s'empêcher de crier Bill.

" - Et, vous imaginiez quoi? " Demanda Rogue d'un ton hautain, " Vous pensiez trouver un cachot lugubre, sombre, plein de bocaux douteux et de cadavres dans les placards? "

" - Euhhh, c'est à peut près ça oui! Ou tout du moins, un endroit sombre aux armoiries de Serpentard! " Plaisanta le jeune rouquin.

" - Bien, n'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici et arrêtez de faire de l'humour jeune imbécile! Pour votre punition, je vous propose de laver de fond en comble mon débarras, j'y entrepose toutes les potions dont je ne me sers pas et les chaudrons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de laver! Donc bon courage. " Lança avec amusement le professeur après avoir conduit son élève dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre où la poussière avait élu domicile des siècles auparavant.

Bill, en constatant l'étendue des dégâts ne put réprimer une grimace de profonde lassitude rien qu'en imaginant le temps et le travail qu'il allait devoir fournir avant d'en avoir fini avec cette punition idiote. Mais bon, au moins il aurait le temps de parler avec son mystérieux professeur.

Après environ une heure trente de dur labeur, Bill décida de se jeter à l'eau.

" - Euh... Professeur, à propos de ce qui s'est passé lors de ma dernière retenue, Je... Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à vous juger ainsi même si j'ai du mal à comprendre qui vous êtes en réalité. Mais, si Dumbledore a décidé de vous faire confiance, c'est que vous avez sûrement changé donc... Je ne peux pas dire que je vous fais confiance moi aussi, mais je vous considère plus comme un professeur assez étrange que comme un salaud de la pire espèce " Lança Weasley en espérant que le mystérieux professeur en question ne lui sauterait pas au coup.

Rogue fut tellement surpris par la démarche de son élève, qu'il ne parvint pas à réagir tout de suite, il décida donc de ne pas faire de scandale et de considérer à leurs justes valeurs les propos du jeune homme.

" - J'apprécie votre geste M. Weasley et même si je me fiche pertinemment de ce que vous pensez de moi, c'est gentil de votre part de m'avoir enfin accepté malgré l'homme que j'étais. " Rogue avait dit cela en souriant ce qui lui donna un air très humain, Bill compris alors qu'il avait une chance de gagner la confiance du sorcier.

" - Professeur, je voudrais savoir, pour... Pourquoi avez vous décidez de changer de camp? "

Rogue le détailla un instant puis se résigna: " On va dire que je ne croyais plus en ce que je faisais, tout était devenu répétitif, lassant, sans intérêt. Je perdais la foi en cet homme, et je vois maintenant que j'ai fait le bon choix. Cette réponse vous convient t-elle? jeune curieux? "

- " Pas vraiment, vous savez, vous avez le droit vous aussi d'ouvrir votre cœur et de partager vos démons, je ne vous oblige pas à me parler mais je vous dis juste que si vous avez besoin, je suis là. " Bill avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton réconfortant et amical. Rogue en eut envie de les écouter, il décida donc de ce laisser aller à quelques confidences, après tout, pourquoi les élèves seraient t-ils si désagréables que ça, peut être les avait t-ils mal jugés.

- " Et bien honnêtement, cette vie que j'ai mené, ces atrocités que j'ai commise, je les regrette toutes, j'ai tué des centaines d'innocent soit parce qu'ils étaient moldu, soit parce qu'ils entravaient l'avancée du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai violé des jeunes filles de votre âge et j'ai massacré beaucoup d'enfants. Chaque nuit, maintenant je les entends pousser leurs derniers cris, je les entends me supplier, me maudire, je sens leur peur dans mon corps, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Oh je sais que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive, je sais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, mais, j'ai tellement envie de redevenir comme avant ce jour maudit, de recommencer ma vie en oubliant cette période. A cause de cela, je ne dors presque plus, je fais de violents cauchemars, j'ai même souvent songé à mettre fin à mes jours mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage, j'ai été trop lâche. " Rogue avait si triste et désemparé lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots, que Bill décida de l'aider de son mieux et de mériter sa confiance. Quitte à être un peu critiqué par ses camarades de classes, il sentait que ce lien qu'il était en train de créer avec son professeur de potions était plus fort que des broutilles de collégiens.

- " Non, je trouve que vous n'avez pas été lâche, au contraire, il est beaucoup plus courageux et louable d'affronter ses torts que de se tuer dès que la vie devient trop compliquée ou trop dure à affronter. " Weasley était sur de ces paroles et cela réconforta un peu l'acariâtre maître des potions.

' Oui, c'est peut être ça, peut être que j'ai un peu de mérite de rester là pour affronter mes démons, il a peut être raison ' Tentait-il de se persuader. Pour une foi, il était heureux de s'être confié à quelqu'un et il ne le regrettait pas.

- " Vous êtes très gentil M. Weasley mais, j'ai comme l'impression que même si je pais mes actes personnellement, je n'aurais jamais à m'en justifier devant les familles de mes victimes ou même devant le reste du monde. Albus s'est porté garant pour moi et le ministère m'a de nouveau accepté auprès de lui-même si beaucoup aimeraient me voir croupir à Askaban. Mais, pour rien au monde je ne retournerais là-bas, si jamais on m'y ré envoie, je choisirais sans hésitation la mort rapide d'un poison. " Lança l'ancien mangemort avec une lueur de haine dans le regard.

- " Vous y avez déjà été? " L'interrogea son élève.

- " Pendant un mois oui, ce n'est pas énorme mais c'est assez pour que je sois sur que je ne veux jamais y retourner. C'est Albus qui m'a sortis de là et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. "

Les deux hommes parlèrent ainsi pendant encore une grosse heure jusqu'à ce que Rogue qui voyant l'heure décida de mettre un terme à cette "punition".

" - Bien M. Weasley, je vous remercie pour mes chaudrons et aussi de m'avoir écouté, mais je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir. Bien entendu, rien de ce qui a été dit ce soir ne doit sortir de cette pièce n'est ce pas? " Questionna le professeur avec une lueur de défi dans la voix mais des yeux qui proféraient des menaces que Bill préféra ne pas imaginer.

" - C'est compris Monsieur. Bonne nuit, à demain. " Sur ce, l'élève quitta la pièce, encore un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Qui aurait cru que cet homme si froid et si injuste pouvait souffrir autant?.

Malheureusement, une autre personne avait suivi l'échange qui avait eu lieu ce soir là, et cette personne ne trouvait pas à son goût de laisser toutes ces informations secrètes. Les gens avaient le droit de savoir qu'elle genre d'homme leur enseignait les potions et vivait près d'eux.

Sarah Gallaway malgré sa forte amitié envers le jeune rouquin était bien décidée à ne pas garder ce secret pour elle. Et, le lendemain matin, grâce à un sors de son propre cru, la discussion qui avait eu lieu la veille entre Rogue et Bill résonna dans toute l'école, elle avait rendu ses souvenirs audibles et mieux, elle les avait fait diffuser à l'aide de plusieurs micros dans tout Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles prononcées très fort dans le château, Severus compris presque instantanément que c'était sa voix qui résonnait ainsi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est comment ce faisait-il que cette discussion soit retransmise en direct face à toute l'école ni la personne responsable de ce vilain tour. Bien qu'il ait une petite idée sur le responsable car il n'en voyait qu'un qui puisse avoir eut l'occasion de mettre cela en place, le détenteur des souvenirs qui était retransmis en ce moment même: Bill Weasley. Il se précipita donc vers le dortoir des Gryffondors et trouva le coupable assit avec une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

" - Comment avez vous osez faire cela, je vous faisais confiance, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, un dégénéré profond et débile qui ne mérite que la solitude éternelle et... Et... " Severus était tellement en colère que sa voix se coinça dans gorge, il se sentait humilié, trahis jusqu'au fond de son cœur, il allait faire payer cet affront au jeune homme.

" - Mais M., je vous que ce n'est pas moi, je peux vous promettre que je n'y suis pour rien, quelqu'un d'autre a dut entendre notre conversion, je... " tenta de se justifier le jeune homme avant qu'une voix familière ne vint le couper.

" - C'est moi qui ai fait ça, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, je vous ai entendu hier et soir et je trouve normal d'informer les gens du monstre que vous êtes. " Lança une Sarah un peu trop confiante.

Rogue parvenait de moins en moins à se contrôler et lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la jeune fille, il s'emporta contre son grès et dans un élan de rage, il se saisit violemment du cou de la jeune fille dans le but de l'étrangler pour la faire taire. Très vite ils furent séparés et Rogue partit rageusement vers le bureau de Dumbledore dans l'espoir de pouvoir être achevé sur-le-champ.

" - Albus, je... Je ne comprends ce qui s'est passé, ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît... Mais, quand je l'ai vu, avec son petit sourire narquois, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je n'ai pas pu résister... " Rogue tentait de se justifier vainement mais son directeur ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait au juste.

" - Severus, calmez-vous, de quoi me parlez, je ne comprends rien! " Tonna le vieil homme d'une voix assurée.

" - La jeune fille qui a fait ça, celle qui a diffusé cette conversation, j'ai essayé de l'étrangler et ce sont ses camarades qui m'ont retenu, sinon je crois que je ne me serais pas arrêté. " Expliqua l'ancien mangemort d'un air coupable.

" - Hum, je vois, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je vais tout arranger mais en échange, je désire que votre passé ne soit connu par aucun élève à l'avenir, vous devez être aussi distant que possible d'eux et rester le professeur de potion acariâtre que vous avez inventé. Personne ne doit savoir, ou du moins cela doit rester mystérieux. Compris? "

" - C'est compris Albus, je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi. "

C'est à partir de ce jour que Severus Rogue le professeur le plus froid de tous les temps et depuis cet instant, il ne parla à aucun autre élève de sa vie passé. Le maître des cachots était né.

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Et voila, le cinquième chapitre, j'aime toujours autant mettre en scène Bill Weasley, c'est vraiment très amusant. Alors ce chapitre met un terme à une longue période de la vie de notre prof préféré, dans le chapitre six, nous retrouverons les élèves que nous connaissons tous, (Hermione, Harry, Ron...). La véritable histoire peut donc commencer!

Sinon, je prévois dans plusieurs chapitre de mettre notre pauvre Severus dans des situations assez délicates, voire dramatique.

Pour en savoir plus, il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres

GNIARKGNIARK

_**Et euh... si vous voulez me laisser une petite review n'hésitez pas lol**_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

A bientôt

Matol


End file.
